


Come On Over

by digginginyourheart



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (the last two are kind of a stretch but whatever), Barbecue, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, just weed nothing harcore, michael is a bit of a shit in the best way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digginginyourheart/pseuds/digginginyourheart
Summary: Ashton moves in next door and after two months of pining, Calum finally gets up the courage to invite him over (or well Michael forces him to).





	Come On Over

Calum and Michael are exhausted; it’s been a long day of unpacking new shipments and reorganizing shelves at the record store the own. It’s nearing ten in the evening and they’re just getting home. They rent a decent sized house just outside of the city, originally filled with uni friends, though it had dwindled down to just the two of them as people had graduated.  
“New neighbor must’ve moved in.” Michael notes casually as they climb out of the car.  
“Huh?”  
“Car in the driveway and the lights are on.” Michael says, chuckling.  
Calum looks over and sure enough, the house that had been empty for the past two weeks seemed to have new occupants.  
“We should probably go over and say hi in the morning.” Michael says casually, unlocking the door.  
“You sound like my mom. Let the other neighbors do it.”  
Michael chuckles once again.  
“Everyone else in the neighborhood already hates us, maybe we should get someone on our good side.”  
“What good side?” Calum asks with a smirk.  
Michael rolls his eyes fondly and shoves him.  
“You don’t have to go with me then.”

The next morning Calum is kicking himself a bit as he watches Michael walk over and meet the neighbor through the living room window. Neighbor guy is hot. All curly blonde hair and bronzed skin and muscles… Damn.  
He waits a minute longer as they stand and smile at each other before heading out the door.  
“Michael, time to go!” he calls as he gets into the car.  
Michael smiles at Ashton.  
“That’s Calum, you’ll meet him eventually...he’s just...not big on meeting new people.”  
Ashton chuckles.   
“Alright...well, uh, thanks for stopping by.”  
“Yeah, yeah, see ya.”

“You could’ve come over and said hi.” Michael says with a smile as he jumps in the driver seat.  
Calum shrugs. “Didn’t feel like it.”  
“You’re such a dick sometimes.”  
Calum shoves him half-heartedly. He’s right.  
“He’s pretty cute…lives there alone.” Michael says a few minutes later as they drive down the road.  
“Yeah...he’s really hot.” Calum mutters.  
“Ooohhhh is that why you didn’t want to come say hi?”  
“Shut up.” Calum mutters, though he’s smiling.

\--2 months later--

“Calum, c’mon just go over and invite him to the party.” Michael says with an eye roll.  
“Why can’t you? You’ve like actually talked to him before!” Calum whines from the other side of the couch.  
“Yeah, but you’ve been creepily watching him out of windows for two months.”  
“Shut up! That is exactly why I shouldn’t be the one to do it.”  
Michael half-heartedly nudges Calum with his feet.  
“Look, he just pulled in, all you gotta do is walk over there, be your flirty little self, and ask him if he wants to come to our barbecue tomorrow.”  
Calum stares at Michael, waiting to see if he would back down, but, after a few moments, sighs and gives in.  
“Alright, alright.” he says, standing and throwing his arms up in defeat.  
“That’s it! Go seduce him lover boy!” Michael shouts victoriously as Calum walks to the door.  
“Shut up!” Calum calls as he slips on some vans.  
He pauses for a moment before he opens the door and takes a look in the mirror hanging next to it. He fusses with his hair for a moment and makes sure he doesn’t have food in his teeth.   
He’s actually going to do this. Go talk to the guy he’s been maybe, sorta, kinda been creeping on for the last couple months. Talk to him and invite him to a party. He should have asked Michael if he could have a couple beers before going over. Then again, the goal here is to not embarrass himself.  
He jogs over their lawn, which, he realizes, really needs to get mowed, over Ashton’s driveway and up his porch, not giving himself a chance to stall before he’s knocking on the door.  
“Just a sec!” he hears Ashton call through the door.  
A minute later, the door swings open to reveal Ashton, a bright smile on his face and his curls a mess on his head, a bit longer than usual.  
“Hi!” Ashton says brightly.  
“Hey, uh, Calum,” he says sticking his hand out, “Next door, I... live next door.”  
Ashton takes his hand and shakes it firmly, his smile never leaving his face.  
“Yeah, you’re Michael’s...uh boyfriend?” Ashton replies, faltering a bit at the end as he’s not exactly sure of their relationship, but he’s pretty sure they’re romantically involved.  
“Oh, uh, no, no. Michael and I are just friends. Best friends.” Calum says.  
He’s pretty used to people assuming they’re dating. They’ve been attached at the hip since they were pre teens and they live together and maybe there was that one time they were drunk and fucked around. But he can’t believe Michael never clarified this with Ashton, knowing that Calum was crushing on him.  
“Oh, good. I mean, not good ...I’m sorry. Uh, come on in.” Ashton says awkwardly.  
Calum smiles as Ashton steps back and opens the door further.  
“It’s okay, most people assume that.”  
Ashton leads him through a homey living room and into a kitchen with a counter overflowing with grocery bags.  
“Um, I, uh, I came over cause Michael and I are having a little barbecue party tomorrow with some friends and we were wondering if you wanted to come.”  
“Oh! Yeah, yeah. When should I come over?”  
“People are coming over around like two...so anytime.”

\--The Next Day--

It’s getting late. Maybe ten? Ashton isn’t sure. He’s been drinking and socializing for hours and he’d suddenly realized that the crowd had dwindled to just him and Calum sitting out back around the dying fire and finishing off their beers. He wasn’t sure how long they’d been talking, but it had been a good while, interrupted several times with other people saying their goodbyes.  
“So, uh, do you want to come in?” Calum asks.  
“Oh, uh, no I mean...I don’t want to impose, I know Mikey’s asleep...”  
“Oh, don’t worry about that, I’ve got a blunt we can smoke in the basement.”  
“If you’re sure.” Ashton says, wanting desperately to spend more time with the beautiful boy.  
“I...like spending time with you.” Calum says quietly as he stand to throw the melted ice from a cooler over the red hot ashes in front of them.

Calum leads him down to the basement as Michael is already asleep upstairs. He doesn’t bother turning the light on, there’s enough leaking in from the stairway. Ashton considers flipping it on, but Calum doesn’t seem bothered, so he leaves it. Calum leads him over to a ratty couch and plop down on opposite ends, just close enough to be able to pass a blunt back and forth with ease.  
Calum fusses with getting the blunt out and lit and Ashton can’t do anything but watch his hands fiddle with the lighter and his lips wrap around the blunt. Calum breathes out the first puff of smoke and leans back as he holds out the blunt towards Ashton. Ashton takes a moment to accept it, too enthralled with the way Calum’s lips look blowing out the smoke and the way his face looks all blissed out and relaxed. Calum’s eyes blink back open and he looks over to Ashton. He grins lazily when he sees Ashton staring at him with wide eyes.  
“You gonna take a hit?” he asks.  
Ashton blinks and quickly reaches for the blunt.  
“I-yeah, yeah. Sorry.” Ashton says, bringing it to his lips and looking away.  
They sit in silence for a few minutes as they pass the weed back and forth.  
“So, Ashton. You got a girlfriend or a boyfriend?” Calum asks, smiling over at him.  
Ashton chuckles, “no. not right now.”  
“Good.”  
“Good?” Ashton asks, looking over with a smile.  
And then Calum is leaning over toward Ashton, climbing over to straddle him.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey.” Ashton whispers back.  
“I really wanna fuckin kiss you.” Calum murmurs.  
Ashton nearly moans.  
“Yeah, you can...you can do...that.” Ashton whispers.  
As soon as the words are out of his mouth, Calum’s lips are on his, pressing firmly and moving slowly over his. His hands find their way to Calum’s waist as his lips find a rhythm. He hasn’t been high many times in his life and he’s pretty sure he’s never kissed anyone while he was blazed. It felt incredible. Calum felt incredible.   
They sit there making out for a few minutes before Ashton gently maneuvers them so that he’s laying on top of Calum. Calum giggles as Ashton struggles to get his hand out from under Calum’s back and Ashton can’t help but join him.  
“I really like you y’know.” Ashton murmurs as their laughter dies down.  
“You’ve just met me.” Calum says quietly after a moment’s pause.  
Ashton shrugs as best he can in the position he’s in.  
“Maybe, but Michael’s told me a lot about you and we’ve talked quite a bit over the last two days…”  
“I like you too.” Calum says simply.  
Ashton smiles and presses a kiss to his cheek.

Ashton wakes up the next morning with sore muscles, nearly falling off of the couch, with Calum pressed tightly to him. He cautiously disentangles himself from Calum and removes himself from the couch as quietly as possible. Michael is in the kitchen, effectively making it impossible for Ashton to leave undetected  
“Hey Ashton.” Michael says with a small smirk from where he’s standing at the counter with a cup of coffee.  
“Uh, morning.” Ashton mumbles with his gruff morning voice.  
“Did ya have fun yesterday? Or rather last night?” Michael asks, now with a shit eating grin spread across his face.  
“Err, yeah. I, uh, better head home…”  
“You sure? I made a full pot.” Michael says, dropping the teasing smile.  
“Oh, no I couldn’t-”  
“C’mon, just for a quick cup.” Calum chimes in, entering the kitchen.  
Ashton smiles shyly at him.  
“I suppose it couldn’t hurt.” Ashton says quietly, shrugging.  
Calum smiles widely as Michael silently ducks out of the room.  
“Milk or sugar?” Calum asks as he pours out two mugs.  
“Uh, just black’s fine.” Ashton says, leaning against the island.  
“Here you go then.” Calum says sliding a cup over to him.  
“Thanks.”  
They sip their drinks in silence for a few minutes before Ashton finally gets the balls to speak up.  
“So, uh, would you want to maybe go on, like, a date sometime?”  
Calum’s eyes widen slightly as he nearly chokes on his drink.  
“Yeah, yeah… I’d really like that.”


End file.
